Happy Birthday
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Yuki’s 9th birthday is here! Her papa’s present is one wish! What’s that? She wants to know how Papa and Otou-san were like before they had her! Papa grants her wish and off she goes to experience Allen and Kanda’s life in the past! OC, Yullen, Yaoi, etc.
1. Prologue

Ah, ASV desu~ I'm really sorry for not updating 'Oh Boy!' in quite a while even though I promised you guys an update a few months ago. I had a major writer's block and it still hasn't gone away. Not only that, while I was struggling with the next chapter, One Piece went soooo far ahead that I lost hope… almost… TT~TT I'd love to continue 'Oh Boy', but it'll take some time… a lot of more time…

But enough about that! (Insert nervous laughter here) I present you another story of mine! But no, it's not One Piece! Instead it's… (Insert drum roll here) D. Gray Man!

**Summary: **Yuki's 9th birthday is here! Her papa's present is one wish! What's that? She wants to know how Papa and Otou-san were like before they had her! Papa grants her wish and off she goes to experience Allen and Kanda's life in the past! OC, Yullen, Yaoi, hints of mpreg, etc. ^o^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man. However, I do own Yuki-chan~ and some posters, badges, and pins of D. Gray Man! :3

Whoot! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^

**Happy Birthday: Prologue**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

"_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you!_

_Happy Birthday Dear Yuki…_

_Happy Birthday to you!"_

_Papa cheered and clapped, encouraging her to blow out the candles, "C'mon Yuki-chan! You're nine today, so blow out all of the candles!" Then he gave a look at her father, "Neh, Yuu, you should join us too!"_

_The long blue-haired man merely gave her papa a small glare, murmuring something like, "Baka Moyashi…" before giving Yuki a small smile, "Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan." _

_She grinned enthusiastically, "Thank you, Otou-san!" She jumped up and tackled her father, who caught her and hugged her. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek before bouncing to her papa, "Thank you Papa!" She also gave her papa a big kiss on the cheek._

_The white-haired man smiled broadly, looking a little teary, "Ah, my Yuki-chan. All grown up…" He hugged her tightly, but still gently, giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_She giggled, but suddenly remembered something, "Ah! Otou-san, Papa," she wiggled out of her papa's embrace, "What about my presents?" She gave her best puppy-eyes towards her blue-haired father._

_Her father blinked, eventually giving in, "Here," He replied gently, handing her a small package. _

_Thrilled about receiving a present from her father, she immediately unwrapped the package as fast as she can, but still in a neat manner, "Wa~," Her eyes widened as she dangled the necklace in front of her, "So pretty~." She turned to her father, "Thank you Otou-san!" She gave him another big hug. _

"_Your welcome; now let me help you put that on." Yuu replied gently. Yuki nodded and turned around, waiting for her father to put the necklace on her. _

_The pretty sea blue necklace that was in a shape of a lotus flower was clasped on, allowing Yuki to look down at her neck, admiring the beautiful necklace. "Thank you, Otou-san," She whispered, still in awe of the necklace's beauty._

_Yuu nodded, "Take good care of that necklace, Yuki-chan. It's been passed down my family for generations, and I want you to have it. Think of it as a talisman that will protect you when Papa or I'm not around, alright?"_

_Yuki nodded enthusiastically, "I will, Otou-san! I will take care of it, I will!" She giggled, looking at her papa now. "Papa," she sat on his lap suddenly, "What did you get me?"_

_Allen blinked twice before grinning sheepishly, scratching his head, "Well…" He trailed off, and then he suddenly looked like he had a great idea, "I know! My present to you is one wish!" Yuu looked like he wanted to slap Allen._

_Yuki blinked, tilted her head slightly in confusion, "A wish?" she repeated._

"_Hai," Her papa replied cheerfully, "A wish! Anything you want, I will grant you it!"_

_Yuki took a few seconds to process that in her head, but soon got excited, "Really!?" She asked, "Really!?"_

_Allen nodded proudly, "Yup! I'll grant you one wish, so Yuki-chan… do you know what you want?" He glanced at her father and gave him a smug smirk before turning to look at her again. Yuu merely scowled, still thinking that his necklace gift was better than granting a wish._

_Yuki closed her eyes, but soon opened them again, "But Papa, I already made a wish when I blew out the candles," She whined, "If I tell you my wish, it won't come true!"_

_Allen's eyes widened, his perfect gift crushed. But he tried to pick up the pieces by saying, "No, no, Yuki-chan! That wish will be granted, but I want you to tell me another wish that I can grant for you so that you can have two wishes granted! Doesn't that sound better than just one wish?"_

_Yuki nodded, her head bobbing up and down. "Yeah!" She cheered, "I get two wishes!" She began bouncing on her papa's lap, getting really excited._

"_Ah, ah," Allen wiggled his finger in front of her face, "Before you get all excited, why don't you tell me your wish? You better think and make sure it's really something you want."_

"_Hai!" Yuki replied, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to think of something to wish for. 'What do I want?' she wondered, 'What do I really want?' She suddenly opened her eyes, "I know! Papa, I want to know how you and Otou-san were like before you had me!" She grinned, looking proud of her wish._

_Yuu almost dropped the cup of tea that he had been drinking, spluttering, "N-n-nani!?" He gasped, looking wide-eyed at Yuki before glaring at Allen to not tell Yuki anything._

_Allen had also looked surprised, but he grinned thoughtfully, "Ah, that's a nice wish, Yuki-chan. Do you want to know right now?"_

_Yuki nodded, "Yes! I want to know all about Papa and Otou-san!"_

"_Rather than just telling you a boring story, why don't you see the past for yourself?" Allen suggested slyly._

"_What a great idea, Papa!" She cheered, "Hai! Send me back to the past!" She giggled, getting off his lap and dancing around the table, singing, "I'm going back to the past~ I'm going back to the past~"_

_Yuu got up and grabbed Allen by the collar of his shirt, "You're not serious, right Moyashi?" He glared at his lover._

_Allen shrugged, "My name is Allen, BaKanda, not Moyashi. And why yes, I'm serious. This would be a great experience for her and she does want to know more about us, doesn't she? Besides," He dropped to a whisper so that Yuki couldn't hear them, "She'll be gone for a few days and we'd," He trailed a finger on Kanda's chest, "get the whole place to ourselves."_

_Yuu gulped slightly, mentally cursing his lover for knowing his weakness. He sighed, giving in and letting go of Allen's shirt. He turned to Yuki, "I'll allow this," He announced, "But you have to promise me to stay out of harm's way, alright Yuki-chan?"_

_Yuki stopped dancing around the table and nodded enthusiastically once again as she replied, "Hai, Otou-san! I promise!" She ran over to both of her dads and hugged them at the same time to the best of her abilities as a small child. "So, do I go now?" She looked up innocently at them._

"_Yes, now." Allen replied as opened his hand, revealing a black smaller version of Timcampy, "This is Palma," He explained as the small round thing opened its wings and started to fly around Yuki, "You can contact us through her only when you really need to or when you want to come home, alright? She'll also tell us how you're doing so we won't be worried."_

_Yuki giggled as she poked Palma, "She's cute!" She stopped Palma from flying by grabbing one of her wings, but soon let go when the black golem bit her, "Itai!" She yelped, immediately trying to nurse her injured finger._

_Allen merely laughed, "Treat Palma with kindness, okay?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he waved a hand over her head._

"_Okay!!" Yuki replied as she nodded, holding onto Palma more gently this time. A bright green light began glowing around her and she knew that her papa was sending her back to the past, "Bye Papa! Bye Otou-san! I'll be on my best behavior so don't worry about me!" She waved to them before the light swallowed her._

"_Have fun," Allen merrily waved, his last words were the last she heard before she disappeared. He turned to Kanda, looking teary again, "Our baby's all grown up." He sniffed._

_Kanda just rolled his eyes, "She'll be fine. She better be," He replied in a tone that ensured Allen pain if she didn't come back safely._

"_Hai," Allen replied, returning the eye roll. He knew his girl and he knew she'll be alright. "But rather than worrying about our baby who'll do fine with our past selves," He dropped his voice into a low, seductive voice, "Why don't you start worrying about us right now?" He leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes._

_Kanda did the same, but for a few seconds, he felt nothing. He opened his eyes, seeing Allen grinning and walking out of the dining room and towards their bedroom. "Moyashi," He growled as he followed the laughing, but inviting white-haired man he calls his lover._

_Happy Birthday indeed…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Ah, that was hard, ^^'… short, but hard. I hope you guys don't mind having an OC going back into the past to experience her parent's life as exorcists. I know she's only nine and all, but then again, she is the daughter of Allen and Kanda if you hadn't noticed that yet. (And if you hadn't noticed, Allen is Papa while Kanda is Otou-san. I was going to have Yuki call Allen 'Mama', but I realized that Allen wouldn't appreciate that even if he's the uke. XD)

And I know, Allen and Kanda seem OOC, but then again, who knows how they're like in the future when they have a kid? :P (Besides, I fail at portraying them as lovers D:)

As for Allen's sudden ability to send someone back into time? That will be revealed in time_… _Hehe, I sound evil, don't I? Don't worry, this won't be so boring. There'll twists and turns, humor, adventure, drama, mystery, yaoi, and plenty of more stuff that I'm cooking right now!

Let's not jinx myself and get another writer's block, alright? So please review and tell me what you thought of the prologue! I don't mind criticism! Flames, however, will… be used to burn my sister, not me! XD


	2. Arrival of Some Trouble

Whoot! I finally updated this story! I hope you'd like it even this was kind of hasty since I was busy for the past few weeks… Man high school is such a bother… Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing and please enjoy!

**Summary: **Yuki's 9th birthday is here! Her papa's present is one wish! What's that? She wants to know how Papa and Otou-san were like before they had her! Papa grants her wish and off she goes to experience Allen and Kanda's life in the past! OC, Yullen, Yaoi, hints of mpreg, etc. ^o^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man. However, I do own Yuki-chan~ and some posters, badges, and pins of D. Gray Man! :3

Whoot! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^

**Happy Birthday, Chapter One: Arrival of Some Trouble**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"How many times do I have to tell you!?" Allen complained as they walked through the hall to get their new mission, "My name is Allen! Allen, not Moyashi, BaKanda!"

"Hmph," The swordsman replied, glaring right back at the white-haired boy, "Whatever." He didn't feel like arguing with the Moyashi as usual. Today… he felt like something strange or even something really annoying was going to happen. He resisted the urge to slice the loud boy's head off with his Mugen, "Shut up." He twitched when Allen began to ramble on and on about how stupid and cold Kanda was.

"Papa? Otou-san? Are you arguing again?" A small child's voice was heard from behind them.

"Eh?" Allen's eyes widened as he turned around, seeing a blue-haired kid, who slightly resembles both Allen and Kanda, with a black golem flying around her. "Umm… who are you?" Allen asked politely, recovering from his initial shock of being snuck up on.

Kanda, on the other hand, was still tense. He was wondering how this kid was able to sneak up on them without alerting their senses. His hand was still on Mugen, ready to decapitate in case if this child was a threat. It wasn't impossible to sneak into the main headquarters after all.

The child blinked a couple of times before realizing something, "Oh yeah! You don't know me!" Her hands covered her mouth before she can say anything. She fidgeted for a few seconds before letting go of her own mouth. "Ah, I'm Yuki-chan! And this is Palma!" She pointed to her little black golem, "Nice to meet you!" She bowed slightly, "I mistook you both as my parents… Gomen…" She bit her lip, but didn't look like she was going to cry. After all, she did wish to see how Papa and Otou-san were like in the past.

"But you called us Papa and Otou-san…" Allen replied, and he suddenly looked shocked, "EH!? Your parents were both men!?" He inched away from Kanda like a plague.

Kanda's eye twitched, giving Allen a deadly glare. "Baka Moyashi," He murmured vehemently before turning to the little girl, "How'd you get in here?" He demanded, "Last time I checked, little kids weren't allowed in here."

Allen nodded, keeping silent as he let Kanda do the questioning. He hoped that the cold man wouldn't make the cute kid cry…

Yuki paused for a minute to think about what to say, "Well…" she began slowly, not noticing that she keeping them in suspense, "I don't know!" She ended cheerfully, throwing her arms up in the air. "But that doesn't matter since I got to see you both!" With that, she ran up to them, hugging Kanda and then hugging Allen.

Allen couldn't help but smiled fondly at the kid before sensing something… dangerous to his right, "Ah… Kanda…" He sweatdropped slightly, "I see a dark aura surrounding you… No killing… okay?"

Kanda didn't reply as he turned around and walked away, heading towards Komui's office. "Your brat, Moyashi… I have nothing to do with this."

Allen's eyes widened, "Eh!? You can't be serious! Oi, Kanda! Come back here!" He called after the swordsman. But when he finally gave up, he turned to Yuki and smiled, "Let's go to Komui's office, okay? Maybe he knows why you're here."

Yuki brightened up considerably, not that she wasn't cheerful ever since she came here, "Ah! Uncle Komui! Yay!" She cheered as she latched onto his left hand without warning, "Iku ze! (1)"

Allen looked uncomfortable for a second, but quickly plastered on a smile, "Un, let's go." He replied as he began walking towards Komui's office with the little girl. 'Why me?' He mentally sighed, 'Baka Kanda… leaving me to deal with this girl… oh well, at least she's a cute kid… kinda looks like Kanda… and me…' He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Yuki began talking.

"Neh, neh…" Yuki trailed off when she didn't know Allen's name.

Allen caught on quickly, "Ah, I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you Yuki-chan!"

Yuki nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Allen-san!" It felt a bit weird to call her Papa by his first name, but since he didn't know about her… "By the way… this place looks different," She looked around as she continued to walk with Allen, "A lot has changed…" She admired the huge place since she's never been to certain areas of this place before.

"Ah, really now…" Allen scratched his head, "When was the last time you were here?" He asked curiously.

Yuki smiled at him with adoration, "I was born here!" She quickly added in her mind, 'In the future, of course.'

"Ah," Allen nodded, "I see." He stayed silent for a few seconds and soon saw a familiar door up ahead, "There's Komui's office. Let's see if he can help you, neh?"

Yuki nodded, still holding onto Allen's left hand, "Hai!" She replied obediently. She knew that Komui wouldn't know her, 'But I guess he can help me…'

As soon as Allen and Yuki walked through the doors to Komui's office, they heard a 'manly' shriek of, "Allen! You pedophile! Preying on an innocent little child!" Komui leaped up from his chair, pointing accusingly at the white-haired boy.

Allen's eyes widened as he let go of Yuki's hand, "No!" He protested, "I was just walking her here! I didn't do anything!" Kanda, on the other hand, merely gave Allen a superior smirk before reverting back to his apathetic face. Allen pointed accusingly at Kanda, "BaKanda, what in the world did you tell Komui!?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"I didn't say anything, baka Moyashi…" Kanda gave a ticked-off glare at Allen.

Allen glared right back at Kanda, "L.I.A.R.!" He spelt out angrily before turning to Komui, "Ah, Komui-san. This girl was in the castle while the girly guy," Kanda's glare got worse, but Allen merely ignored him, "and I were coming to your office. Do you know her?" he asked curiously.

Komui stepped away from his desk and walked towards Yuki, inspecting her, "No, I'm sorry." He finally said, "But she's cute…" He looked at Yuki again, "What's your name?"

"Yuki-chan desu~" Yuki exclaimed, smiling rather cutely at her uncle.

Komui took a step back, dazzled by the future Allen and Kanda's child. 'KAWAII~' He thought before trying to collect himself, "I see, nice to meet you Yuki-chan. I'm Komui, and that cold and scary guy over there is Kanda." Komui smiled fondly at this cute child.

"Nice to meet you too, Uncle Komui!" Yuki giggled, happy that she got to meet her past uncle as well. "Hi Kanda-san," She waved to her past father, feeling even weirder to call her father by their last name.

"Oi, Yuki-chan," Allen bent down and whispered into her ear, "You don't have to call that cold bas-," He caught himself, not wanting to corrupt the little girl's mind, "I mean cold guy 'Kanda-san', just call Yuu-chan!" Allen's black side slightly showed through his smirk that he shot towards Kanda, who suddenly thought that Allen was up to no good.

"Ah… okay!" Yuki's eyes brightened as she turned to Kanda and waved to her father-from-the-past, "Konnichiwa Yuu-chan!"

Kanda immediately scowled again and in a split second, his Mugen was at Allen's throat, "What did you just tell her to call me?" He questioned the white-haired boy threateningly.

"N-nothing," Allen replied, putting up his hands in innocent defeat. His fake nervous smile didn't fool Kanda, but the swordsman still reluctantly stepped away from Allen to face Komui again.

"So, what's the mission?" The swordsman asked coldly.

Forgetting about Yuki for a minute, Komui nodded and tossed Kanda the file that contained their mission. "We suspect that there might be an Innocent over in Paris since there are a couple of Level 2 Akumas flocking over there. So you two will be the ones who will retrieve the innocent while eliminating the Akumas. The Finder will be waiting for you at the usual place to leave for the train. This is a rather serious mission so leave as soon as possible." Then he suddenly realized that he explained some serious stuff in front of a little girl, "Just kidding!" He grinned at Yuki, hoping that she'd fall for it.

Yuki merely tilted her to the side and gave Komui a weird stare. She knew about the Akumas. There were some in her house who took care of her. Why would Papa, Otou-san, and even uncle Komui want to destroy them? She suddenly began to tear up, forgetting that she was in the past.

"W-w-what's wrong!?" Allen and Komui both began panicking while Kanda merely looked away, pretending that he didn't know them.

"WAHHHH!!!" Yuki let out a rather high-pitched wail, tears flowing down her cheeks. She continued to cry even when Allen did some rather funny tricks to make her laugh and even when Komui began running around wildly, calling for someone who knew how to take care of a crying girl.

After a few minutes, she still wouldn't stop crying and Kanda was finally getting fed up with all the screaming, sobbing, and yelling. He groaned and then walked over to Yuki and picked her up. "Stop crying," he ordered her as gently as he can.

Yuki blinked through her tears and saw her real father for a split second. She didn't realize that she would miss her parents, her home, and even the nagging Akumas this much. But she still wanted to know more about her parents… She did something that surprised the current Kanda, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face deep into the crook of his neck. She began to calm down, tears stopped falling.

As the tender and touching moment occurred, Allen and Komui were left there, gaping at the rather unexpected gentle side of Kanda that calmed Yuki down. After a few seconds, Allen recollected himself and coughed, mentally taking note to never let Kanda live this down.

Kanda finally realized what exactly he was doing and immediately put Yuki on the ground. He crossed his arms and glared at Allen and Koumi, who was trying to not to snicker, and then threatened with a barely noticeable shaky voice, "Don't you dare tell anyone."

"Too late!" Komui replied in a giddy voice as he held something right behind him.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and lunged at Komui to see what the sneaky man was hiding. But before Kanda could reach Komui, the smart man threw the item over to Allen, who caught it and was on the other side of the room. Kanda glared at Komui and turned around, looking at the object that was now in Allen's hands. "Oh no you did not," Kanda stated, glaring even more fiercely.

Of course, of all the things that can record evidence of an unknown side of Kanda… A FREAKING CAMERA. "I am going to kill you, Allen Walker," Kanda growled, "After I do so, I will turn you into an Akuma, have you eat Komui, and THEN I WILL KILL YOU AGAIN!" He lunged at the white-haired boy who merely ignored his threats and tossed the camera back to Komui. Kanda turned around and decided to use his most useful weapon, Mugen. He whipped the katana out and then activated it, sending the demon spirits from hell towards the camera and Komui.

"Eek!" Komui yelped as he tripped backwards to avoid the spirits, dropping the camera in the process of doing so.

The spirits turned around and then headed to destroy the camera that was on the ground as Komui tried to scramble for the camera as well. As they got closer, the spirits suddenly disappeared and Komui stopped in his tracks, staring at the person who got the camera first.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you give that to me?" Allen asked sweetly as the young girl hugged the camera tightly.

"Yes Yuki-chan!" Komui nodded fiercely, trying to encourage the girl to give the camera to Allen, "Give it to Allen-kun!"

"Yuki…" Kanda growled, trying to be gentle as well, but he really can't do it when he's super pissed, "Don't give the camera to them. Give it to me or you can throw it at the ground _really hard_."

Yuki blinked and then looked down at the camera which seemed so important to her parents and uncle. "Is this camera more important than me?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" Allen, Kanda, and Komui questioned since they didn't hear her clearly.

"What did you say, Yuki-chan?" Allen asked kindly, just itching to get the camera and make millions of copies of the pictures that Komui took of Kanda and Yuki.

"Is this camera more important than me?" Yuki asked in a louder voice, looking like she might cry again. She didn't like the idea of some stupid thing being more loved than her.

"W-what makes you say that?" Komui asked nervously, knowing that little girls want attention. Her question immediately told him that she was getting jealous of the camera getting more attention.

"Because you, Papa, and Otou-san wants this thing more than me!" Yuki was threatening to bawl again.

"Of course not! You're imagining things!" Allen replied quickly, not wanting her to cry again.

Kanda looked blankly at Yuki, wondering if aspirin can help his upcoming migraine.

Tears were threatening to fall, but they didn't yet as Yuki asked quietly, "Really?"

"Really!" Allen and Komui replied in unison.

"Okay!" Yuki grinned as she got up, still holding the camera tightly. Her victorious grin signaled the defeat of the exorcist and the man with the glasses while the swordsman was also winning since Allen and Komui still haven't gotten their hands on that stupid camera.

Kanda slowly realized that Yuki was pretending that she would cry since her victorious grin had that dark edge to it as well. 'How so Moyashi-like…' Kanda thought unconsciously comparing the similarities between Allen and Yuki.

"Oh, so you know that m-mission that Uncle Komui was talking about earlier?" Yuki brought up that topic this time, "I wanna come too!"

"WHAT!?" Komui was hoping that she'd forget about that.

"No." Kanda replied firmly, not wanting a little girl to get in the way.

"Hmmm…" Allen looked thoughtful all of a sudden. That wouldn't be a bad idea as long as she stays out of the way….

"I take that as a yes!" Yuki cheered, not taking a 'no' as an answer. She began twirling around wildly, her grip loosening on the camera. Then she suddenly let go of the camera altogether and the camera flung from her hands and towards the wall.

"NOOO!!" Komui and Allen's eyes widened as they watched the camera headed for the wall.

The camera hit the wall at a rather fast speed, breaking at the impact. That initiated another desperate round of NOOOO's from Allen and Komui, leaving Kanda smirking in victory and patting Yuki on the head for a well done job.

"Alright," Kanda finally said as he watched at the amusing sight of Allen and Komui crying because of the broken camera, "You can come, Yuki-chan." He didn't catch himself adding the 'chan' at the end, but no one else except Yuki noticed.

Yuki just grinned, enjoying the pat on the head from the younger version of her father, "Yay!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ooh, that was so OOC for Allen, Kanda, and Komui… Bleh, well, one person can change a bunch of things right? And besides, Yuki-chan is just too cute to ignore! :3 I hope some people will review and say nice things. I'll keep my fingers crossed! ^^


	3. Lalala, Mission Time!

Hehe, I'm so happy people like the previous chapter~ So now I bring to you… chapter three!!!

**Summary: **Yuki's 9th birthday is here! Her papa's present is one wish! What's that? She wants to know how Papa and Otou-san were like before they had her! Papa grants her wish and off she goes to experience Allen and Kanda's life in the past! OC, Yullen, Yaoi, hints of mpreg, etc. ^o^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man. However, I do own Yuki-chan~ and some posters, badges, and pins of D. Gray Man! :3

Whoot! Hope you enjoy this! ^-^

**Happy Birthday, Chapter Two: Lalala, Mission Time!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was only fifteen minutes after the camera incident when Allen and Kanda left Komui's office to venture off to their mission… with Yuki-chan.

"I'm so excited!" Yuki exclaimed gleefully as she latched onto Allen's hand. She didn't notice Allen's slightly under-the-weather mood since he still hadn't gotten over the evidence that could have allowed Allen to blackmail Kanda… it was destroyed!

"Yes… excited…" Allen murmured.

Kanda had a neutral expression on, but inside, it was obvious he was anticipating the opportunity to kill something since he wasn't allowed to kill the white-haired boy next to him. "…" He soon left Allen and Yuki without a word though, so that he can pack.

'WHY THAT STUPID GIRLY BOY!' Allen began ranting in his mind before smiling down at Yuki, "Let's go Yuki-chan. I have to pack before we go on the mission." With that, he walked with her to his room.

"Oi! Allen-chan~!" Lavi soon approached the both of the, "I was looking all over for you! Where were… you..." He looked down at the girl who had left Allen's side and began poking Lavi's leg and pulling at his scarf. "Allen?" He raised an eyebrow at his fellow exorcist, "Do you have something to tell me?"

Allen sighed, "Yes… that is Yuki-chan… she's…"

"Allen-chan!" Yuki turned around, interrupting her Papa, "Who is he?" To her, Lavi looked like an opponent of Otou-san's.

"That is… okay, let's start all over." Allen took a step forward, "Lavi, this is Yuki-chan. She's…" He looked down at the young girl, wondering if he should lie. He finally decided, wanting a little revenge, "Kanda's child. Yuki-chan, meet Lavi… Kanda's… best friend."

Lavi and Yuki both had their eyes wide. "Yu-chan's…"

"BEST FRIEND!?"

"DAUGHTER!?"

Allen had a huge grin on his face, "Why yes, Kanda has a daughter and Lavi is Kanda's best friend."

"But I thought Allen was Yu-chan's best friend!" Yuki looked like she was tearing up again.

"I didn't know Yu-chan was that sly to get a daughter!" Lavi looked like he was bursting with wicked intentions of teasing Kanda to death. He didn't mind being called Kanda's best friend.

"Yes, yes, it's alright Yuki-chan," Allen tried to soothe Yuki since he didn't know the real reason why Yuki was so sad about him not being Kanda's best friend. "Let's go to my room so that I can pack… I'll see you after my mission, Lavi."

"Ah, bye Allen-chan!" With that, the bunny boy bounded out of sight, going off towards the direction of Kanda's room for more information about Kanda's daughter.

Yuki was silent the whole time, even when they arrived at Allen's room. They both entered and Allen began packing lightly for the mission. Surprisingly, by the time he was done, Yuki was all happy and excited again. 'If Usagi-chan's Otou-san's best friend, then Papa can still be my Papa!' She thought, happy that she figured it all out. "Let's go!" She cheered.

Allen blinked a couple of times, "Ah… let's go…" He nodded in agreement as Yuki took his hand and began dragging him towards wherever they had to meet Kanda. The cursed boy didn't notice that Yuki knew exactly where they had to meet Kanda since no one told her.

"You're late, Moyashi." Kanda scowled at Allen when they arrived. As usual, Kanda was there first with the Finder.

"Not my fault, BaKanda!" Allen retorted, scowling back at the swordsman. He finally got Yuki to let go of him and the girl simply bounded over to Kanda, attaching herself to him like a leech.

Kanda merely ignored his future daughter for the time-being as another argument ensued between Allen and him again. Thankfully, the Finder interfered and off they went to get to the train station for Paris.

Little did they know that they had left a loud mouth bunny back at headquarters that had run off to Lenaleee and Komui about Kanda's so-called 'daughter'.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"My camera…" Komui continued to sob even after Allen, Kanda, and Yuki left his office. A few seconds later, he finally realized that he in fact was stupid after all. "THE FILM!" He erupted with joy once more as he dug through the small pieces of the camera until he found the small chip that contains the memory of the pictures. "YESH!" He pumped a fist into the air when he made sure the chip was not damaged in anyway. He cackled evilly as he held the small chip, "Kanda, Kanda, Kanda… this will teach you not to underestimate me!"

"And exactly what are you doing, Komui?" Reever entered the room, raising an eyebrow at Komui, who didn't exactly look like he was okay.

"Nothing, Reever-chan!" Komui turned around; his glasses making him look more devious since he was smirking triumphantly. "I just happen to have a chip that would bring the great Kanda down to his knees!" He cackled once more, a foot on his desk with his other leg supporting him on his swiveling chair.

"Ah, that's great…" Reever walked over and pulled the chair out from under Komui, making the Head fall to the ground because of the lack of balance. "Why don't you finish the paperwork first and then you can blackmail Kanda-san?" He questioned as he plucked the chip right out of Komui's hand, and soon left the office.

Komui sat up, rubbing his head, "MY CHIP!!" That evil Reever! He will pay! The man glowered at the closed door, soon thinking of many ways to get his revenge on the man who took away his greatest weapon of all.

* * *

"_That bitch! She stole it again!" _

"_Calm down, it was inevitable since we both forgot how sneaky she is. A careless mistake on our part no matter how I hate to admit that…"_

"_That doesn't matter! Ten years ago, she died and still stole that from us! But now that God chose her and made her an angel despite the fact she did it, she stole it from us again! That crazy bitch!"_

"… _We can still get back at her." _

"_We have to! I will no longer take this humiliation from her! I'm just glad Yuki-chan's not here."_

"_Yes… I hope she's enjoying a great time in our memories."_

"_Oh, Yu…" A heavy sigh filled the dark room._

"_Shh, it'll be okay. Everything will turn out to be in our favor." A gentle hand stroked the soft and silky hair of his white-haired lover._

"_You're right. I know exactly where that servant of God is. In the dream world… it seems like she's trying to pass it to someone."_

"_I see, I guess we'll have to just stop her now." The hand fell to his side, no longer touching his beloved's hair._

"_Obviously, Yu; there's no way I'm going to let her run off with that necklace again." The young, white-haired man walked away from his lover to get dressed. "It's time to get rid of her… for real." _

--

"Whee!!" Yuki giggled as she popped her head out of the open window, allowing the rush of the wind make her hair fly back. "The view's so cool!" She exclaimed as she settled back into her seat of the train. "Paris! Paris!" She threw her hands up in the air out of excitement.

Kanda had his arms crossed, his eyes closed, and his feet firmly on the ground as he sat right across from Yuki. He was meditating… or sleeping… at least he was trying to. Sadly, it wasn't possible when there's a young girl in the same compartment with you as well as a bean sprout making loud noises too. "Will you be quiet, Moyashi?" He growled finally, opening his eyes and unleashing a death glare at the cursed boy.

"Hey! I haven't even said anything until now!" Allen glared back, "So stop putting all of the blame on me! It's Yuki-chan who's having fun!"

Yuki blinked curiously at both of the men, "I am! Is that bad?"

"N-no! It's not, right Kanda?" Allen smiled at Yuki before turning his strained smile at Kanda.

"Hn." Kanda closed his eyes again, but at least he somewhat agreed even though he didn't exactly think so.

"Okay!" Yuki grinned, brightening up immediately once again. "How long will this train ride take? I hope it doesn't end soon! It's my first time on a train!"

"Um, we'll be in Paris in about… one hour..." The Finder who was right outside of the compartment replied to Yuki's question. Since he was only a Finder, he had to sit outside. After Kanda didn't want to sit next to the Finder, since the long-haired man liked hogging the whole seat across from Allen and Yuki.

"Thank you!" Yuki chirped before she stuck her head out of the window again. "Whee!!"

"That's dangerous!" Allen reprimanded her as he forced the younger girl to sit down properly on the seat. "I know it's your first time and that you're excited, but it's still dangerous."

She blinked a couple of times up at Allen and instead of tearing up as usual, her smile widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You sounded like Papa just now!" She exclaimed before releasing the small hug.

"Oh, I did?" Allen blinked, "Oh, alright… that's nice…"

"Yup!" Yuki replied as she sat back down and began staring at Kanda. "Yu-chan!" She said suddenly.

"…"

"Yu-chan!"

"…"

"Yu-chan!" She was almost whining now.

"… What?" Kanda opened his eyes once more, looking calmly at the girl.

"Yay! You're awake!" She cheered.

"… You called my name… to see if I was awake?" He was regretting that he allowed this girl to come with them on this mission.

"Yes; and… I want to know why Allen-chan and Yu-chan want to kill… Akumas…" She trailed off quietly, looking deadly serious now. She still didn't know why her papa and otou-san would want to do this in the past; especially when they tell her to be nice to the Akumas in their home.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other, both wondering what to say now. "Yuki-chan…" Allen said carefully, "What do you know about Akumas?"

"Umm…" She thought for a few seconds, "I know they can do magic tricks!" She grinned, "And they make food! And wash clothes! And… and…"

Allen raised an eyebrow suspiciously now. If Akumas do magic tricks, make food, and wash clothes, then Allen is gay. But Allen isn't gay, therefore Akumas do _not_ do magic tricks, make food, and wash clothes. Case closed. "I'm afraid we're talking about the wrong Akumas here." He finally said, "The Akumas we're supposed to… defeat are the ones who were made by an evil man and are doing bad things…" There, that was the simplified version that wouldn't scare Yuki too much.

"Really!?" Yuki's eyes widened, "Wow! Allen-chan and Yu-chan are heroes! That's so cool!" She jumped to her feet even though she was still on her seat. She began jumping around in excitement as she thought, 'Papa and Otou-san are heroes! Why didn't they ever tell me that!?' She couldn't wait until she goes back home and tell them that she found out. Maybe that's why they let her see their past!

Allen allowed a nice tint of pink on his face, knowing that the girl wouldn't know of the real situation. If she knew, they probably wouldn't be heroes in her eyes anymore. When they reach Paris, she'll have to stay in the hotel room and away from the battle. "That's a bit far-fetched. Kanda and I are only doing our… duty… job…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say to describe about them being exorcists.

"You both are still heroes in my eyes! No matter what, Allen-chan and Yu-chan will always be my heroes!" Yuki replied firmly, her eyes glistening with adoration for both Allen and Kanda.

"…" Kanda closed his eyes; uncertain of what he was feeling right now. If he had placed his hand over where his heart would be, he'd feel that that place was a bit warmer than the rest of his body.

"T-thank you Yuki-chan," Allen smiled warmly at the girl, "Your thoughts are very much appreciated."

"Hehe!" Yuki grinned as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She was glad.

No one noticed a blackish purple butterfly fly off into the air from the outside of the train.

--

"Hm? It feels like that little girl has Noah blood in her… Interesting…" A man had an abnormally large and wide grin on his face as he tipped his hat to hide his forehead. "Thank you, Tease."

--

Aww, I'm so sorry that this chapter is much shorter than the previous! But hey, I introduced a rather… interesting plot if you readers hadn't noticed when the future Allen and Kanda were talking to each other. Yes, Allen had learned how to say 'bitch' rather hatefully. Congratulations! xD

I have decided to connect my three on-going stories in some shape or form! So yes… somehow, The House Game, Happy Birthday, and Oh Boy shall be connected through a minor or large plot in each of the stories. You do not have to read all three to understand what is going on… at least I don't think so for now. But if you guys think this is a stupid idea, feel free to tell me. Nevertheless, I will still do this since this will allow me to have a perfect ending for Oh Boy as well as have an interesting plot for this story, Happy Birthday! ^^

Please review for the birthday girl! (Aka: Me since it's my birthday today, December 9th! Whoot!!!!) XDDDD


End file.
